Deepest Dark
by Melantha Frost
Summary: A new spirit has been created. A dark spirit. But dark is not always inherently evil. Will the sassy spirit join the light? Or will the Guardians judge the book's cover and drive her away?
1. My Story

I don't know if you're a believer or not. If you're reading for entertainment, you're lucky. If you're a believer, sometimes it can be dangerous.

Take me, for example. Full-time believer. Completely obsessed with Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, even Jack Frost. They're not all they're made out to be.

They're the supposed Guardians of Childhood. The nature spirits told me so.

And here I am, scratched by a stupid bear, sitting under a tree. At night. Not my greatest idea.

Yet why am I surrounded in shadows? Why am i so... So... Scared? I thought Guardians of Childhood, ya know, protect childhood? Maybe they're just too busy. Maybe I'm too old to protect. Either way, I die. But I remember something before that. I remember thinking, 'the Moon. It's so big!'

* * *

Now here I am. Sitting in the same shadow I died in. In North America. Beside a frozen lake. Beside the small town of Burgess.

The same town, same lake, where Jack Frost was born. Or so says Mother Nature.

The Man in the Moon told me my name, Umbra. He left me alone after that. Nice, isn't it, I die in the shadows, I'm born from shadows, and the one who made me, the only light source I can stand, ignores me. Everybody ignores me, and I ignore them. Most of the time.

I've explored my powers a bit, and it seems like I can teleport through shadows, make shadows, and hide in the shadows. Awesome, right? Wrong. I can't stay in the sun, normal people can't see me, and spirits think I'm the next 'Pitch Black.' Whoever that is.

It hurts. It's been like this for 500 years. I helped children with their fear of the dark, scared spirits with my shadows, etc. It helps with the loneliness.

Sometimes I've seen yellow cat's eyes in the dark. Is that normal? I thought I was the only one who can use shadows.

Anyways, moral of my really random story: never trust the Guardians. They're just phonies.

* * *

I know. Random. And I should be updating Mommy. But the idea wouldn't go away.


	2. Guardianship

Year of 2005. The year everything changed. I still don't know if it was for the better or worse.

There I was, doing my usual thing. Scaring the nature spirits that used to be my friends. It was just for fun... Ok, fine, a little touch of revenge. Who can blame me? It's like when your best friend- your only friend- turns their back on you.

When I decided the 'poor' spirit had had enough, I left. I went home. Then the grey-skinned, yellow cat's eyes man got in my way. I tried to swallow him up in his own shadow, but he used what looked like black sand to defend himself. "Woah there, I just want to talk," he smirked.

"Who are you, what do you want, and just get it over with!" I shouted. Seriously, just get to the point and try to beat me up.

Mr. Stormcloud looked confused. "Get over with what?"

"Pft, don't give me that. You know what, just tell me why you're here. I hope you're not with the Guardians," I spat. No, I literally spat on his shoes. When I looked into the idiot's eyes, I saw... Triumph? He won't be feeling triumphant when I-

Kick 'im in the balls. That always does that trick. "AUGH!" Mr. Stormcloud left after that, using some choice words along the way.

And then, some nosy nature spirits had told the Guardians about seeing me and the shadow man. And being the stupid Guardians, they decided to kidnap me by shoving me in a sack. Kidnap ME, the girl who can teleport through darkness. How dumb is that?

It was dark, I was out strolling around, when another perso- er, giant rodent- got in my way. At night. Jeez, the sheer stupidity of people! "Oi mate. The big guy wants you. I don't know why. Come with us in peace, or face a tai chi master."

I didn't know talking rodents had an attitude, or was a tai chi master, did you? Kung fu or not, this guy needs to have his butt kicked. No one sasses the sass master and gets away with it.

"Wait. Us? Who's us?" Kangaroo's eyes widened when he saw me above him. And my eyes widened when I saw big, furry, walking rugs. And the rugs' eyes widened when they saw me karate chop the rodent off of the roof.

The yetis shrugged, climbed (unnaturally fast) up to my roof, and shoved me in a dark bag. Emphasis on dark. It felt like we were sucked into a portal. Then I slipped out, hiding under a chair.

I saw Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the pain-in-the-butt Frostbite. And hundreds of walking rugs painting toys. And elves eating cookies. Hey, I thought elves built the toys?

I've already seen the toy shop. And I know all the hiding places. You should've seen the look on their faces when they opened the bag to find the rodent tied up inside. Yeah, I might have 'accidentally' teleport the rodent into the bag. Oopsies.

This is what I think. Santa Claus needs to lay off the cookies (for many years), the Tooth Fairy has a bunch of chicks, the Sandman is cute, and Jack Frost needs to get some more sun.

"And I need to talk to more people." I think I said that out loud, 'cause the Sandman lassoed me into the air, slammed me into a couple of walls, and dropped me in front of the 'nice' Guardians. They need to learn their manners, especially with girls! Humph.

"It's a girl?!" Huh, I thought Jack Frost has seen me before. I mean, I was born at his lake, and I stay there a lot... Wait, did he just call me an it?

"Yes, hello Frostbite, nice to see you too," I drawled. "How's your day gone? Did they try to shove you in a bag?" The Guardians flinched at my cold tone and looked away in shame. Frankly, I'm surprised they can even feel guilt.

"Man in Moon say you join us." Straight to the point. I like that. But unluckily for the big guy, I still don't like Guardians. I don't like Russians either. And I definitely hate MiM. All he tells me is new name, he doesn't tell me why I'm here, he doesn't tell me why I'm not dead!

"So. Let me get this straight. Twelve years of my sucky mortal life, MiM resurrects me as a shadower, tells me my name, and ignores me for 118 years, along with all the other spirits, including my former best friends, the nature spirits. And now all of a sudden, MiM and the Guardians needs me?!" That last part was directed at MiM and the Guardians. Yup, I know, I'm such a happy-go-lucky person, huh?

* * *

So, R&R please! Tell me if it's any good. And I'm stuck on Mommy, ok? I'm not abandoning it!

I love how sassy Umbra is.


End file.
